This invention relates to coatings for the liners of ladles, troughs and the like used in handling molten metals.
Ladles and troughs for pouring and/or conveying molten metals usually have a refractory lining which must be repaired or replaced periodically. Coating compositions capable of providing a protective overcoating for such linings are desirable for the purpose of prolonging life of the liners.
Coating compositions containing refractory ingredients have been used to coat the molding surfaces of metal molds used for casting metal parts. Examples of such mold coating compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,886,249 (Bensing), 2,544,598 (Kalina), 3,243,397 (Herkimer et al.), 3,436,235 (Baer), and 3,447,936 (Ornitz). Examples of other compositions containing refractory ingredients and used for different metal molding applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,296 (North) and 3,859,153 (Beyer et al.). None of these compositions are particularly effective as a protective overcoating for refractory liners of ladles and troughs.